


You can take it

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, FrostIron - Freeform, Kinky Loki, M/M, Naughty Tony, Punishment, Sexy Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony flirts around. Loki is not happy with that. Tony has to be punished... with pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can take it

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry!'

Tony couldn't sound more convincing. He really regretted his messing around and his apologies were honest. Tied down to a bed, lying on his stomach, unable to even look at Loki, he felt vulnerable, exposed and- not surprisingly- also secretly excited. He was curious of the form of punishment Loki would inflict on him, it couldn't be something as uncreative as spanking, that'd be beneath Loki. Besides of being a very possessive, consumed by jealousy bastard, Loki was also deliciously kinky, hence Tony's sweet anticipation.

'What are you sorry for?' 

Loki was standing behind Tony, he might have been holding something already, a mysterious device that would bring pain and pleasure in equal measure. His voice was even, the sharp contrast between them only added to Tony's arousal. He tested the leather strings tied around his wrists, not tightly, just enough to keep his hands in place. 

'For flirting with Steve! I'm sorry!' 

'Why?'

'Because he's a pathetic mortal!'

Loki only chuckled, for once too amused to suspect that Tony was mocking him. The truth was that Tony did mean what he said- Steve was nothing compared to Loki for a number of reasons, most importantly Loki had much more time to explore his dirty mind and he was able to surprise Tony.

'I have found something that would help you focus,' Loki said softly, only he could be so calm in such situation. Tony imagined turning the tables and looming over Loki, tying him down, his eloquence would be reduced to 'Oh fuck.'

'Focus on you, huh?' Trust me, you have my attention.'

A sharp slap on his thigh suggested that Loki did not enjoy his cockiness. Then again, how was that a punishment? The stinging that Loki's hand left behind was anything but unpleasant. 

'You need to be reminded to whom you belong.' As if Tony could ever forget it. Being owned by an insatiable god is not a thing one could miss. 'I am holding a special plug. It is quite big, I must say. A combination of a regular plug and anal beads. Isn't that exciting?'

It was. Plus Loki explaining it so matter-of-factly, how could he be so collected, Tony had no idea.

'Nice four beads. Two little and two large. I even checked the diameter of the last bead. Five centimetres. It looks thick. We will find out empirically if it is too much or just right, shall we?'

Tony heard Loki open the bottle of lube, a good sign. Loki was quite unpredictable but now he seemed to be generous and for that Tony was grateful.

Loki got on the bed and knelt between Tony's spread legs and his fingers, cold and slick, found their way to Tony's opening. The initial discomfort soon disappeared, Loki knew where to touch, where to press to hear quiet whimpers. Tony learnt quickly that forcing himself to be silent was futile when it was Loki who tried to elicit those sounds. Anyway, Tony was already Loki's slut, he might as well allow himself to be loud and show how wanton he was.

Before he started moving his hips to get as much pleasure from the preparation as he could, Loki withdrew his fingers and again used the lube. Tony knew what was happening, the toy was being covered in the lube, Loki held it tightly and it was the time. He braced himself, breathing deeply and then he felt it nudging at his hole. He half expected Loki to just shove it inside in one, excruciating move. Instead, Loki took his time, letting Tony open up. The first two beads only made his breath hitch and once they were inside, he felt a nice tingling. Then he remembered, two more. The third one forced the air out of his lungs and made him whine. It was already too much and knowing there was still one bead left didn't really help him relax.

'How are you?'

'F-fine,' Tony choked out weakly. It would be embarrassing to tell the truth and ask Loki to stop.

Loki must have sensed that Tony wasn't completely honest with him and used his free hand to rub Tony's back soothingly. It helped, he was ready for the last one. He didn't trust his voice, so let Loki guess that. After a few heartbeats Loki rearranged his grip on the plug and then it started, the strong pressure relentlessly forcing the bead inside him. He heard himself cry and moan in pain, damn, that hurt, the bead spreading him, Loki pushing in firmly, holding Tony's hip to keep him from pulling away. Slowly, yet it seemed to only make him hurt more. His hole burning, stretched to its limits, Tony buried his face into the pillow, dampening it with his saliva. 

'It's almost there, just breathe,' Loki advised him but Tony didn't have time to understand the words because Loki let go of his hip in favour of using both hands to put the plug where it belonged. It seemed to last forever before it finally popped inside but there was no relief. Tony quickly realised that his muscles could not close, unlike when using anal beads, everything burnt from the insertion and it was only intensified by the last part of the plug. Tony sobbed out, writhing on the sheets, half aware he was only making it worse, he was shaking uncontrollably, yeah, now it was clear it was a punishment, after all. His fogged brain didn't register Loki's gentle touch at first. How ironic, merging light stroking and whispered endearments with that throbbing pain that didn't let him lie still. 

'Give it a moment, stop tensing your muscles.'

 _Shut up, shut up!_ Tony kept shifting, mindlessly thrashing around and pulling at his restraints. It was no use, all he could do was to listen to Loki and do as he said. Admitting that was almost as painful as the stretch that set his body on fire. Tony frantically breathed in deeply several times, telling himself it wouldn't help, how the hell could it help but then it did, the pain subdued slightly. The burning turned from unbearable to almost pleasurable. Tony let out a sigh, relieved that he worst was over. 

Loki noticed that and of course, he had to remind Tony it was not about him being comfortable. He gripped Tony's shoulder and effortlessly turned him on his back. A new wave of pain took Tony's breath away, not for long, though, he felt the plug touching his prostate and he moaned shamelessly. Loki smirked smugly, he read Tony's mind and the signs his body couldn't hide. He moved forward till he straddled Tony's chest, his intention clear. I make you feel good, you make me feel good. Tony opened his mouth without being asked and licked his lips invitingly. Loki slid in leisurely, letting Tony feel him. Languid little thrusts didn't even gag him and he could focus on the stimulation the plug so kindly provided. He rocked his hips barely noticeably, hoping Loki wouldn't know. It'd be so bad to prove that Loki was right, as always. 

Loki groaned above him, now pushing in deeper and faster. Tony matched his pace, the beads pressing against the right place. It wasn't that difficult to hide it from Loki but he would know if his back would be stained with Tony's cum. Slowing down to avoid that, Tony decided to help Loki finish quicker, then surely he would find his own release as well. So he swallowed and hummed around Loki's cock, licked it and opened his eyes, staring at his god. Loki touched his face and traced the forgotten tears that spilt from Tony's eyes. Apparently that was enough and Tony was choking on his cum, trying to swallow it all. Loki pulled out, panting and after a moment, got off Tony to lie back next to him. And that was it, he lay motionlessly, lost in his post-orgasmic haze, oblivious of the plug filling Tony so much. Damn, that was frustrating, or hot, Tony couldn't decide. 

'Loki, aren't you forgetting something?'

'Pick a number.'

'What number- what?' Loki and his games. Tony rolled his eyes, he should have got used to that already. 'Like, any number?'

'Any number you want.'

A trap. It was about the amount of whiplashes or something like that. Knowing that, Tony outsmarted Loki by saying, 'Three.' Hah. Take that.

'Three, you say. Times ten, you have just won 30 minutes extra with the plug,' Loki announced grinning. That bitch. 'On your stomach.'

Groaning, Tony ungracefully rolled over, cursing Loki not at all silently, deserving a hard smack he received.

'But why 30 minutes? I've learnt my lesson already, please,' he begged, merely to annoy Loki, there was no way he could expect any leniency. Loki leant over him to check his wrists, pushing one finger between the leather and Tony's skin.

'Not too tight?' He sounded concerned. Tony scoffed, his whining wouldn't help him, Loki made up his mind. 'Just be a good boy for me, Tony, that's all I am asking. Rogers would never give you what I can, why is it so hard to show some gratitude?'

Now Tony felt awkward, he never meant to really seduce Steve, but he tried and Loki took it too seriously. With all his insecurities, it had to be painful. 

'I want you to stay here and think what you did. I'll be back in a half an hour,' Loki said coolly and left. 

 

 

Ok, 30 minutes, that's not long. It would pass sooner without counting any minute, that's for sure. Tony rested his cheek on his arm, hoping he would survive it without calling out Loki to stop it. Ok, thinking what he did. Semi innocent jokes, almost casual touching Steve's shoulder, or perhaps that comment about Steve's experience and how much Tony could teach him. Hmm. It was just fooling around, nothing serious, however, from Loki's perspective it could look worse. 

So when Loki came back, Tony apologised to him, this time for real. The punishment worked, Tony understood his mistake and admitted his fault. Loki, pleasantly surprised leant in to place a little kiss on his lips, Tony quickly kissed him back, cursing the bindings that prevented him from grabbing Loki's face and pulling it closer.

'Thank you for saying that. I forgive you,' Loki gave him a reassuring smile and patted his back. The hand slid down Tony's spine till the fingers touched the plug. Tony shivered, removing it would be nowhere near fun. 'Now, what shall we do about this?'

A sarcastic reply would not help, Tony knew that now. He really was learning.

'Please, take it out,' he asked pleadingly. Loki nodded and again crawled on the bed behind Tony.

'Knees under your chest.'

The simplest movement was a challenge, Tony was so sore already, he couldn't think of the following morning. Once he was in the right position, Loki placed one hand on his lower back to keep him from moving and slowly tugged the plug out. Again, it hurt, Tony yelped loudly as the two thicker balls left his body, then just panted into the pillow, the plug was out and put on the nightstand. Tony shut his eyes, concentrating on the warmth spreading through his body, it burnt and he felt empty, a wonderful pained pleasure. 

Loki didn't keep him waiting, he entered Tony in one push, holding his hips tightly. One moan after another left Tony's mouth, he was so sensitive inside and Loki didn't hold anything back, now thrusting forcefully, rocking forward the body beneath him. The idea of being punished and used like that, and the pent up tension made Tony feel his orgasm nearing awfully quickly. He needed to come so badly, the constant stimulation and the weight of Loki on his back, Tony pushed back and clenched his muscles, earning a low groan from Loki.

'I hope you know better than coming first,' Loki said in a shaky voice. 'Hold it back, wait.'

Tony bit his arm, the pain would distract him. He tried not to think of Loki's cock inside him, hitting his sweet spot or Loki's fingers digging into his hips, making him meet each thrust. He could still feel the faint pain from the plug, he knew his cheeks were smeared with lube, he was dirty and open to receive Loki. It was hopeless, he couldn't think about anything else, he was so close.

'Loki, please, please,' he mumbled, too boneless to even raise his head from the pillow. Loki either did not hear him or just ignored the begging. His ragged breathing and more erratic movements told Tony it wouldn't last long and he was grateful for that. He moaned louder, hoping it would push Loki over the edge. Then Loki pulled at Tony's hair to see his face.

'Who do you belong to?'

'You, you, Loki, always you.'

Pleased with that answer, Loki pressed his lips Tony's neck, alternating biting and licking, and that was just too much, Tony couldn't stop it, the white hot pleasure filling him, he screamed bucking back and clenching down, so absorbed in his own release he hardly noticed Loki came, too, the cum dripping on the bed. He was so tired, his mind empty, his senses numb. Loki pulled out, leaving Tony aching and already missing the fullness. He untied Tony's wrists and gently rubbed the skin, then kissed it. Tony managed to turn his face to Loki and they watched each other in silence.  

 


End file.
